thekardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylie Jenner
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ Kylie Kristen Jenner (born August 10, 1997)12 is an American reality television personality and model. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, she is best known for appearing on the E! reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. In 2012, she collaborated with the clothing brand PacSun, along with her sister Kendall, and created their own line "Kendall & Kylie". Their sci-fi novel, Rebels: City of Indra, was released in 2014. Early life Kylie Jenner is the youngest daughter of 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Bruce Jenner and Kris Jenner. She has an older sister, Kendall. She has three maternal older half-sisters, Kourtney Kardashian, Kim Kardashian, and Khloé Kardashian, and one older half-brother, Rob Kardashian. She also has three paternal older half-brothers — Burt, Brandon, and Brody Jenner, and an older half-sister, Casey. Her mother is of Dutch, English, and Scottish ancestry. Jenner attended Sierra Canyon School, where she was a member of the cheerleading team. In 2012, Kylie decided homeschooling would be a better option and enrolled in an at-home education program, from which she expects to graduate with a high-school diploma in 2015. Career Reality television In 2007, Kylie, her mother Kris, her father Bruce, her sister Kendall, and her half-siblings Kourtney, Kim, Khloé and Rob began appearing in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians.3 The series was successful for its network, E!, and has led to the creations of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Khloé & Lamar, and Kourtney and Kim Take New York .4 On October 13, 2014, Time magazine named the Jenner sisters as two of the most influential teens of 20145 for their considerable influence among teens on social media. Personal branding Kylie Jenner interviewed for "Nip and Fab" skin and body care. Kylie Jenner has two nail lacquers from the Nicole by OPI nail polish brand called Wear Something Spar-kylie and Rainbow in the S-kylie. The latter is a best-selling product in the Kardashian Kolor nail polish line.[citation needed] The Jenner sisters appeared on the cover of Seventeen's Back-To-School September issue.[volume & issue needed] The Jenner sisters earned $100,000 each for their OPI endorsements in 2013.[citation needed] On November 15, 2013, the Jenner sisters announced that they would launch The Kendall & Kylie collection with PacSun6 which launched on February 2013. Since its conception, the sisters have released several collections for this line. In July 2013 the Jenner sisters launched a jewelry line with Pascal Mouawad's Glamhouse78 to create the Metal Haven by Kendall & Kylie jewellery collection. In February 2014, Kendall and Kylie launched a shoe and handbag line for Steve Madden's Madden Girl line.910 Jenner launched her hair extension line with Bellami Hair, entitled Kylie Hair Kouture, includes sixteen different shades and a wet to dry hair-brush.11 On 9 March 2015, skin care line Nip + Fab announced that Jenner became their second ambassador ever since Millie Mackintosh.1213 Media appearances Kylie and Kendall Jenner co-hosted red-carpet events for Glee: The 3D Concert Movie and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 at the Regency Village Theater in Westwood, California on August 6, 2011. The Jenners hosted the premiere of The Vow[citation needed] in Hollywood, California on February 6, 2012. The Jenner sisters interviewed the cast of The Hunger Games premiere14 in the Bing Box at The Nokia Theatre L.A. Live on March 12, 2012. The Jenner sisters hosted the 2014 Billboard Music Awards.[citation needed] The Jenner sisters co-hosted the 2014 Much Music Video Awards, where Kylie made her acting debut in a promo for the show15 in Toronto, Canada on June 15, 2014. Other works Jenner began her modeling career with the Sears line "Crush Your Style" and has done photo shoots with photographer Nick Saglimbeni and modeled for her cousin Natasha's clothing company. She has also expressed an interest in acting, but has explained that college is a greater priority.16 Jenner announced that she hopes to pursue an acting career,17 saying "Right now I love designing and I want to pursue that career once I turn 18, but acting is something I would regret not giving a chance when I'm older, so I would love to try it and see if I like it, I used to do plays in school and then in my community. I would participate in all of them 'til I was 13".17 In August 2014, Jenner appeared in singer PartyNextDoor's video Recognize18 with sister Kendall and rapper Drake. Seventeen magazine featured Kendall and Kylie Jenner as Style Stars of 2011192021 and featured them as Seventeen's Style Ambassadors for the magazine. In 2014, the Jenner sisters co-authored science fiction novel Rebels: City of Indra with ghostwriter Maya Sloan. The novel was criticized upon release as a ghostwritten work, which prompted Sloan to clarify that the book was compiled and edited from the Jenner sisters' original ideas.22 Jenner has been featured on the covers of various teen, beauty and fashion magazines, including Cosmopolitan (February 2015 and March 2015), OK!, Teen Vogue (March 2012, May 2015), Marie Claire, Seventeen (June 2012, September 2012 and 23 April 2014) and Remix (March 2015).23 Charity Jenner set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's Hospital Los Angeles. The Kardashian and Jenner sisters used eBay in this way to raise $277,469.60 for their charites in 2013.24 Jenner joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013.25 Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. Kylie joined Khloe Kardashian, her sister Kendall, Lil Twist, and The Game at PINZ bowling alley in Studio City, California for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014.26 The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a nonprofit for which The Game pledged to raise $1 million in donations. The Jenner sisters participated in singer Chris Brown's two Kick’n It For Charity Celebrity Kickball games in Glendale, California on July 19, 2014[citation needed] and on August 16, 2014.27 At the first game, Kylie competed on actor/singer Quincy Brown's Team; while Kendall played on Chris Brown‘s Team Breezy. Personal life In February 2015, Jenner purchased a $2.7 million five-bedroom, 5.5-bath mansion in an upscale gated community in Calabasas, California,28 which she will make her primary residence upon her 18th birthday.29 It's been long rumored that Jenner has had enhancements to her lips. She had not commented on whether or not the rumors were true, but in clips prompting a new episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians, she and her sister Khloé Kardashian confirmed that her lips have been "plumped," but kept it from the media. “I have temporary lip fillers. It’s just an insecurity of mine, and it’s what I wanted to do,” Jenner stated.3031 Jenner began dating rapper Tyga in 2014.32